


在你眼中我看到美好的将来

by Captain_17



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 甜到掉牙了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: Kun睡不着。这种情况并不常见，通常他躺在枕头上几秒钟后就进入了深度睡眠，但是现在躺在房间对面床上的男孩令他紧张不安。这不是 Leo 的错，他什么都没做错，什么都没有。都是因为Kun和他那颗愚蠢的心。





	在你眼中我看到美好的将来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i see my future in your eyes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368301) by [westhamutd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westhamutd/pseuds/westhamutd). 



> 作者注：标题来自黄老板的《Perfect》！请享用❤

Kun睡不着。

这种情况并不常见，通常他躺在枕头上几秒钟后就进入了深度睡眠，但是现在躺在房间对面床上的男孩令他紧张不安。

这不是 Leo 的错，他什么都没做错，什么都没有。都是因为Kun和他那颗愚蠢的， _愚蠢的_ 心。

他只是无可救药的爱上了他的室友，不是吗？

他尽量保持不动的躺在黑暗中，尽量表现得像是慢慢睡着了，但他不觉得自己做得很好。他一直在被子下面辗转反侧，摇着腿，他确信 Leo 能听到他，能感觉到他的不安，但他控制不了自己。

他也无法阻止自己想着Leo。Leo 的一切都让他发疯，从他的微笑到他的大笑，他的眼睛在球场扫过的方式，他是多么的善良，还有当他让 Kun 大笑时，他脸上出现的特别的微笑。他尽量不去想Leo，真的，但他的大脑显然有自己的想法。

只是——Leo _就在那_ ，当他离得这么近的时候，想到他就让Kun觉得不对劲。他觉得Leo能感受到，就像他总是知道Kun在想什么，他会把他推远，或者要求换室友，但是Kun知道这很愚蠢。他知道，他确实知道，但这并不能阻止他去感受这一切。

好消息是，Leo还什么都没说，他还和Kun躺在同一个房间，距离令人痛苦的近，但又恼人的远。

尽管脑子里一片混乱，他还是无法停止想他，他想的越多，就越觉得内疚。他想要睡觉，他不想在和Leo睡在一个房间时这么焦虑，他不想在离 Leo 5英尺范围内无法控制的心跳加速。然而，他越想睡觉，就越记得上次睡觉的时候，他……做了一个关于他的尴尬的梦，他希望床垫能把他整个吞进去。

“Kun？你还好吗？我在这都能听到你的思考声了。” Leo突然说话了，虽然Kun能听到他声音里的笑意，但他感觉他的心突然一下子掉进了胃里，他想他可能会吐得满床都是。

"我……是的，Leo，我很好，只是有点紧张。关于比赛的事。" 他对着黑暗做了个鬼脸，知道 Leo 看不见他，他咒骂自己在他面前如此慌乱又 _没用_ 。

“Kun，不管你有多紧张，每次比赛前你都能睡着。这次是另一回事，到底怎么了？”

他听到Leo靠着胳膊盯着他，他只是感谢上帝他没有开灯。Kun能感觉到他的心跳开始加速，他的四肢开始紧张，他试着不发出一点声音，试图让自己隐形。他不知道该说什么，他的嘴又干又苦，即使说了也讲不出话来。

“Kun？你还好吗？”过了一会儿，Leo又问了一次，Kun真的觉得他会在房间里当场爆炸，把整张床都点着。

“Leo，我能和你谈谈吗?” Kun声音嘶哑的说。

不幸的是 Leo 听到了，他坐起身看着他。

“当然可以，Kun，你什么都可以跟我说。

” Kun终于抬头看了他一眼，他不知道是什么——也许是夜色的掩护，也许是闪耀的城市灯光透过窗子让他看到Leo真诚的双眼——他从床上站起来，走到Leo那。他坐下面对着他，看着他的双眼。他看起来很困惑，又充满了爱与担忧，Kun知道他不能回头了。

“我……你得向我保证你不会抓狂，也不会恨我，好吗？”他低头看着自己的手说。

“Kun我……我永远不会恨你的”Leo 回答道，困惑从他的声音中流露出来。

Kun叹了口气，抬起头来。 “我喜欢你 Leo，不仅仅是朋友的喜欢。我想我不能再隐瞒下去了。我知道你可能没料到，我……我不想我们之间有任何改变，我只是想让你知道。”

Kun说完后，Leo的嘴微微张开，他低头看着自己的膝盖，脸上泛起了红晕。 Kun不知道作何感受，也不知道Leo的反应意味着什么，他开始晃他的腿，急于坐下来等待Leo的回答。他的胸口疼痛，他心想 _所以说我就是这么死的，心脏病突发，因为我为我的室友神魂颠倒，_ 有那么一瞬间，他想要大笑。

感觉过了 _许多年_ 以后Leo 终于开口说话了。

“我想……我也喜欢你。”

Kun的心在胸腔里狂跳，但是Leo仍然没有抬头，他说得那么轻，也许Kun听错了，也许他只是听到了他想听到的。

“你说什么？”Kun不敢置信的问道，眼睛睁得大大的。

Leo看了他一眼，那柔软的棕色眼睛里闪烁着的紧张与喜爱让Kun整个身子都温暖起来。

“我……我也喜欢你，”Leo 低声说，Kun 靠得更近了，一方面是为了听到他渴望已久的话语，另一方面是为了让他能感受到 Leo 说话时身体散发的热量。

“我从没想到你会这么说，”Kun回答。

Leo大笑，而Kun只想永远待在这。

“我不知道你也是这么想的。我太害怕了不敢告诉你。我猜你比我要勇敢。”

Kun听了Leo的话，不由得摇了摇头。

“你不知道Leo，你比我勇敢多了。”

Leo只是微微一笑，摇了摇头。Kun感觉到一种需求，不，是一种 _渴求_ ，爬上了他的胸膛。

“我能不能……吻你？”他问道，声音颤抖得比他想要的还厉害。

“可以。”

Leo回答的如此迅速，Kun没有预料到，他以前从来没有吻过男孩，他突然不知道该怎么办了，焦虑像冰一样渗入他的身体。

“我以前从来没有吻过一个男孩，”他悄悄说，Leo紧张地朝他笑了笑。

“我也没有，不过我想……这和女孩没什么不同。”

他们慢慢地靠在一起，不知不觉贴得更近了，当Kun注意到的时候，他的嘴唇已经离Leo只有几厘米了。他低头看着他的嘴唇，又抬头看向他的眼睛，那熟悉的红晕又回到了男孩的脸颊上。

在Kun能够再次思考前，他把双手放在Leo的脸上，把他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。

起初是温柔的，试探性的，但是 Leo 的嘴唇是如此柔软，他的一只手放在 Kun的大腿上，另一只手伸向他的脖子，Kun不知道世界上还有什么东西能感觉这么完美。

他们温柔地吻了一会儿，互相了解对方，嘴唇慢慢地移动。很快，他们的吻越来越深，两人都变得越来越渴望，Kun的一只手向下抓住了Leo的t恤。他们都渴望这一刻很久了，都曾相信自己永远不可能拥有这一刻，他们终于能够彼此坦诚相待，像这样相处，感觉真是棒的难以置信。Kun认为没有任何语言可以描述这种感觉，然后 Leo 的舌头伸出来，舔了舔他的嘴唇，所有的想法都离开了他的脑海。

他张开嘴让他进来，忍住呻吟，Leo 的舌头舔着他的嘴唇，摩擦着他的舌头。他感觉他的胃开始发热，他都没注意到他们已经移动，直到他抽身回来，喘着粗气，微笑着俯视着Leo。

他半躺在上面，Leo靠在胳膊上，另一只手轻轻地抚摸Kun的头发。当他看着他的时候，他的脸颊发红，嘴唇鲜艳，眼睛闪闪发光，他想告诉 Leo 他所感受到的一切。他想要描述每一次他因为 Leo 的触碰而心跳加速；每一次因为 Leo 对他微笑而感到漂浮不定；每一次看到 Leo 赤裸上身而感到胃里发热。他希望能把自己的灵魂倾倒出来，交给他，用礼物包起来，完全属于他。

他不知道从哪里开始，所以他只是笑得比以前更开心，手捧着 Leo 的脸。

“这太完美了，你……太完美了，”他平静地说，Leo只是对着他微笑。

“是的，没错。你也是。”

 


End file.
